Vehicle roadside assistance is typically used to provide emergency services to vehicle owners experiencing problems that have rendered their vehicles inoperable. In the case of a vehicle breakdown or an emergency, a vehicle owner is typically required to call a roadside assistance coverage center such as the vehicle owner's insurance company to request roadside assistance. The vehicle owner is subsequently directed to a service representative at a vehicle dispatch center to process the request. Upon receiving the request, the vehicle dispatch center selects a vehicle to dispatch to the vehicle owner by identifying the nearest vehicles with respect to a given address associated with the vehicle requiring roadside assistance. Thereafter, a dispatched vehicle is directed to the stranded vehicle.
With the widespread use of mobile devices, vehicle owners are able to conveniently place requests for roadside assistance from their vehicle. It would be desirable to develop a technique by which roadside assistance can be automatically procured by the vehicle owner via the mobile device. It would also be desirable to develop a technique by which a vehicle can be automatically provisioned to the vehicle owner using key inputs at a mobile device.